The Adventurer
The Adventurer '''(also known as the '''World Guardian) is the term role-players and role-playing characters use to refer to the character everyone plays in the normal game. This is the person who completed all the events in quests (like releasing Azzanadra and killing the Pest Queen) and is the owner of several unique items, like the lost sword of King Raddallin or Korasi's sword. For obvious reasons, many characters are confused about the gender of the Adventurer. The Adventurer in Role-Play It's a very frowned upon in the public domain of role-play for a player to claim that their character was the individual who performed critical events in quests - should people frequently engage in this practice, then there would be seventeen characters in one city who all single-handedly retrieved Arrav's heart and blew up King Tyras. Claiming to have performed acts completed by the Adventurer is no more fair than claiming to be King Baxtorian or Lord Drakan himself. It is accepted, however, for a particularly enterprising, daring character to claim to have met the Adventurer or have helped in an event. For example, if a void knight claimed to be one of the knights who helped the Adventurer defeat the pest queen, it would be a legitimate character description. Essentially, the Adventurer would be treated as any other notable NPC in the game like the Signature Heroes, Dionysius, or Wizard Traiborne. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about the Adventurer that have been confirmed in lore. These information comes from in-game events, quests, quests rewards, mini-quest and Q&A. If there are more information that is missing, please add them. The Adventurer: * Was born during the 5th Age, at least 18 years prior to the year 169. * Is a young adult human. * Knew their parents. * Has a brother, a grandmother and an aunt. * Hates cabbages. * Is ambidextrous, but right-hand dominate. * Received basic education. * Dreamed of a career as an adventurer since their childhood. * Started said career during the year 169. * Visited Ashdale and lived there once. * Family does not have their own crest. * Was married once. * Is a Guardian of Guthix, titled the World Guardian. * Has strong feelings towards Zanik. * Is in charge of their own kingdom, port, crew and farm. * Is worshipped in Menaphos. * Owns the Measure, an Elder Artifact. * Owns a piece of the stone of Jas. * Owns a shard of the Needle, an Elder Artifact. * Is possibly a Slayer Master. * Is immune to the Gods' magic. * Is a member of the Temple Knights, White Knights, Crux Eqal and Void Knights. * Is/was a member of the Myreque. * Is a Signature Hero. * Trained at Tutorial Island. * Is the only being unable to become a god. * Is also called the World Guardian by others. * Has had several near death experiences. * Is a Fremennik, a vyrelord/lady (while disguised), a pirate and part of the Elven council of Prifddinas. * Is one of the beings who touched the Stone of Jas and survived each of their encounters with the Dragonkin. * Is noble towards others, but can be greedy as well. * Has fought against powerful being and defeated, or killed them. ** These beings are; Vorago, Telos, Solak, the Magister, Kree'arra, K'ril Tsutsaroth, General Graardor, Nex, Commander Zilyana, Bork, Gregorovic, the Barrow brothers before and after Sliske's death (Linza was during), the Dragonkin Tarshak, Nomad, several Mahjarrat, Avatar of several gods, Sliske, Seiryu the Azure Serpent, the black stone dragon and The Ambassador. *** Canonically, General Graardor was fought and defeated three times. Nomad was fought and defeated four times. Linza had requested the adventurer to visit her and the brothers to help them train to be better fighters. The rest of the beings listed above are from quests battles, requirements for complete lore knowledge, and/or statements from quests of being defeated. * Has met with Jas, an Elder God. * Owns an uncharted island in Wushanko. * Is a legend at this point. * Has great knowledge in standard, lunar and ancient magic, at least better than most average wizard would. This knowledge is enough to cast enchantment spells and to disable magical traps. * Has great knowledge in prayers, at least better than most average adventurer would. This knowledge is enough to bless and cleanse items and others. * Speaks and is fluent in some tongue. Debated lore * It is unknown how old the adventurer is, it can be presumed that they started adventuring at a young age and are in their young/late twenties. * It is wildly believed that the adventurer is a master of all skills. It is unknown if this is canonically true or not, but due to us being the adventurer, one can assume that their skill match and advance as new quests are revealed to them. So far, from where the lore takes place, it can be assumed that the adventurer has a few skills mastered. ** This being said one can also assume they train as they travel. And while not official, it can be considered that they might own a few capes also. ** The only cape the adventurer own canonically would the Quest Cape. *** The Master Quest Cape might be canonically owned also as it is a cape collected in-game when all of the lore is discovered. Canonically, an random adventurer might not be worthy of owning this cape and would need to prove their worth in knowledge and discovery during their adventure. * The Adventurer might have, or have had, romantic feelings for Zanik, this is proven in "Kindred Spirits", and when talking to Zanik after Nomad Elegy (if you allowed her to return). * One cannot say what side the Adventurer aligned themselves with during the world events, same goes for the Gods' Emissaries and quests' choices. There is a popular theory that the canon to the Role-playing community is that the winning faction, and the most picked outcome in quests is likely the canon choice of the Adventurer. ** The Gods' Emissaries choices are not part of this theory, as it is more of a player aligning towards a faction, but one can assume otherwise if they wish. * Despite the popular belief of the Adventurer's gender being unknown, some believe them to be female, as the quest "Wanted" requires a female to pass a test. ** This is debunked as the make-over mage does exist. * Due to the us being the Adventurer, it can be assume their name is unknown to everyone, except to those who are their friends, enemies, or close ally. This could make a good excuse for why the world calls them "the Adventurer" Or "The World Guardian." * There was a popular belief that the Adventurer had owned all ''of the unique, or near impossible items and weapons, such as the Godsword, or the Malevolent armour. This was proven ''false in a 2017 Lore corner Q&A, where it was stated that by the narrative perspective, the Adventurer does not own all, if any, unique items. Separating story from game-play would mean the Adventurer most likely owns only said items that they find via the lore leading them there. Re: how we canonically handle unique objects: Quite simply, we don’t. Including an in-universe explanation for ludo-narrative dissonance (a disconnect between gameplay and story) is not always desirable or favourable, often is a ‘fudge’, and it’s rarely necessary. You are the sole adventurer (of note); all other adventurers that you see are not special. There are only a handful canonically unique items (e.g. Godsword, Sunspear). http://bit.ly/2erkT4L ** Of course, you are the adventurer of your own story, so you can role-play otherwise. *** This comes to saying, one role player cannot claim to own a unique item within the game and state that they are the only individual in the world who owns it, and there are no others. As there are a handful of said items, any brave and risky adventurer can own one or a few canonically unique items, but would require a good background story that can (and should) be role-played with witnesses. *** Duplicate, or "false" unique items do exist, proof of this is when speaking to SiegFried Erkle about the SilverLight he used to sell. Although, they are not the real deal, they would be somewhat rare and considered expensive. Common Mistakes * The Adventurer does not canonically re-spawn when they die, this is just game mechanics, which shouldn't be considered canon. * The Adventurer most likely did not fight and defeated all of the in-game bosses. The only time these fights would counted canonically would be if the said boss NPC confirms their defeat in a quest, is a requirement for the Master Quest Cape or event. An example of this is; Vorago in Sliske's Endgame, where if you have defeated him, he would comment on your victory against him. * The Adventurer isn't the Mary Sue of RuneScape. they do have limits and still requires help when adventuring. They can be badly injured or killed. ** This does not mean any role-player can claim they have killed the Adventurer, defeated in battle, maybe, but it won't be easy. Plot armor protects this one Other Information * While The Adventurer is known across the world, not everyone knows what they might look like. At this point, the World Guardian has become a legend, powerful beings such as Oreb, the Magister of House Charron, are aware of them and would plan to meet them in the future. ** That being said, the thought of the world guardian being anyone is not far from true. A master smith, or farmer can turn out to be the the adventurer themselves, sharpening their skills. References Category:Lore Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Adventurer Category:Guides Category:Roleplay Basics Category:Modern Magic user Category:Lunar Mages Category:Rangers Category:Warrior Category:Terminology Category:Diviners Category:Smith Category:Herblorist Category:Fremennik Category:Hunter Category:White Knights Category:Temple Knights Category:Void Knight Category:Myreque Category:Slayer Category:Married